The adventure of a life time
by SecretAssassin25
Summary: A girl named Scarlet Hollow is from 2012 but that all changes when she is set back in time to help a special someone to rid the land of templars, will they succeed in their missions or will they fail and let the word fall into pieces over their mistakes. (Sorry about the summary i'm not so good at it) Eventually ConnorXoc


The adventure of a life time

Chapter- 1

I woke up, confused, dazed I looked around me everything I saw was new, different and strange, where was I?. The new place around me looked like a dense forest with mixtures of green and browns all around me, but there was something strange about it, Like I remember seeing this place before but I can't seem to remember anything just yet.

Ok lets test out my memory, my name is Scarlet Hollow I was born in Sydney N.S.W on the 12th of November 1999 and it was the year 2012 and I am 13 years old , Ok I know the basics now let's move on to what I was doing in before I got here, wait how did I get oh dear god am I dreaming.

_Flashback _

_It was my birthday today and I had just finished dinner with my family, I had gotten many different presents but the one that had me praising the very name of it was Assassin's Creed 3. I ran all the way up stairs and into my room where a newly wrapped present is looking right at me waiting to get inside my lonely looking X-box, I quickly ran to it and clawed at the wrapping paper to open it but a I reached the cover, being the clumsy person I am I dropped the most precious thing on earth, but something strange was going on the game that I had dropped was glowing gold, I was afraid to Pick the game up because I had no idea what was going on but never the less I have been waiting for this game since it came out, being the brave person I am I picked up the game then all of a sudden I saw a flash of light and then I was in this strange place it was white everywhere but what is that golden glowing figure in the distance I should say something..._

_"Who's their" I didn't realise how frightened I sounded and what a great question to ask instead of where am I._

_"You should know" I now that voice from somewhere but where._

_"I- I- don't know" I sound like an idiot stuttering._

_"Think harder" the mysterious voice says._

_She starts coming closer I can feel my heart about to jump out of my chest what do I do I can't move as I am paralysed in fear, the figure is coming closer and closer as I see the mysterious figures face._

_"Oh..My..God...Juno" I say in a whisper._

_"Yes it is I" she says like it is the most obvious thing in the world, well sorry I'm scared out of my mind._

_"wh- why am I here" I say slightly scared._

_"You are here because you need to help a new place in a new time" _

_"What new place and what new time" I hate riddles_

_" All will be explained in time but you must help the Guardian with his Journey to help save the world"_

_"Who is the guardian, I do not understand" She really is confusing as hell._

_"All will be explained in time'_

_A couple of seconds later after Juno had said this everything went white just like before I had came here. _

_I had no idea what Juno had install for me but one thing I did know is that it's going to be a journey of a life time._

_End of flashback_

Oh great it's not a dream, why did Juno choose me, who is the guardian that I must help out and why does my head feel like it's about to split in half. My life has been turned into an adventure I can only dream of but now it's all coming true, I hope I'm in one of the Assassin's Creed games that I have actually played.

So it seems my memories is fine and I now know that I have not lost my mind or that I was hallucinating, as I start getting up and now standing on my own two feet when all of a sudden I hear a snapping sound like it was from a twig or branch, now I hear crunching of leaves from behind me, I quickly spun around coming face to face with a boy around my age or maybe older with skin slightly darker then a tan colour, dressed in what looks like animal skin, long hair coming just above his shoulders and a rather _bel viso, _wait what was I thinking.

"Who are you and what are you doing here." The boy dressed in animal skin stated, looking slightly annoyed.

" I'm ummm..." Should I tell him who I am?

"Who are you and what are you doing here, If you do not talk I will leave and you can stay here in the forest and the animals will get you". I don't want to die, yet again I don't know who he is.

"I am Scarlet." I say in a anxious voice.

" Why are you here...Scarlet." Ok I give up.

"Im- im lost an-d-d don't know how I got here." I probably sound like an idiot.

"Go and don't come back"

"I don't know where I am"

"What do you mean you don't know where you are"

"I told you before I don't know how I got here, Oww my head kills!" I say the last bit in a deafening voice.

"You probably hit your head and forgot what happened." Sounds good for me.

"yeah that's probably what happened." I hope he believes me.

"I will take you to clan mother and she will sort out your fate"

"Wait what do you mean my fate, do you mean you could kill me"

"That is not for me to decide."

"I didn't do anything bad."

"You have crossed the boarders of the village"

"What village?"

"The Kanien'Keha:Ka village in Kanatahseton"

"Ok...Ummm what is your name"

"Ratonhnhaké:ton"

"Ra-doon-ha-What now"

"Ra-doon-ha-Kay-doon"

"Right well I'm not going to butcher your name anymore"

"I will take you to clan mother now"

The native boy calls out some strange name which I can't seem to understand and out of nowhere a slightly chubby native comes out from behind a tree, was he always there. The original native boy who I was talking too, gestured to his chubby friend to come towards him, they started conversing in their native language and every once in a while they both would have a glance at me and then both look back at each other. I waited there for what seems like a couple of minutes until the chubby native looked directly at me gestured towards himself and said..

"Kanen'tó:kon."

"Oh well I'm Scarlet"

"We should get going"

Ra-doon-ha-blah-blah had said and he had also said something to his friend in their native language and waved his hand for me to follow. I must admit I am nervous about what will happen and what the clan mother will think of me when I get there, I hope she Likes me.

**To be continued...**

**A/N**

**Hey guys this is my First fanfiction and to anyone who reads this I thank you very much for reading this and please review, add any ideas that you want me to do or any problems I should look at. **

**And also**_**bel viso**_** means ****handsome face ****in Italian. **

**Bye and Thanks a bunch**


End file.
